falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojave Campaign
The Mojave Campaign, also known as the War in the Mojave, War for the Mojave or the''' Mojave War''', was a protracted military campaign conducted by the New California Republic Defense Force against the Army of California of Caesar's Legion for control over the Mojave Wasteland. The campaign would be the first theatre of the NCR-Legion War and would see the New California Republic face off against a force that threatened its very survival. The campaign began when NCR borders were attacked by Legion troops and once it was repelled, the Mojave Expeditionary Force was deployed to engage the Legion forces which grew to encompass all of the region. By 2281, both sides were exhausted and overstretched as NCR and Legion forces were fighting across a vast frontier with lines of communication and supply lines being stretched to their absolute limit. Hoover Dam, the gem of the Mojave, was the main target of the Legion next to the New Vegas Strip and both were defended by the NCR, but the defenders were outnumbered and vulnerable to an attack. That same year, Courier 6 would join the NCR and form the New Vegas Union turning former NCR enemies into allies and the Legion was pushed out of Hoover Dam and into Nevada by 2282. By March of the same year, the Army of California was destroyed in the New Vegas Offensive and the NCR and its allies won the campaign and annexed the region into the republic. Background The New California Republic had been fighting in the Mojave since 2253 when the NCR defeated the Enclave in the NCR-Enclave War which ended that same year. The Mojave Expeditionary Force was formed during the last days of the war with the intent on destroying Enclave remnants in the Mojave close to the NCR's frontier borders, but remained active long after and soon fought the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in the NCR-Brotherhood War and emerged victorious by the 2270s. The NCR had established a truce with New Vegas and was permitted to protect the strip giving the NCR influence over most of the wasteland. Caesar's Legion has also been expanding during this time and managed to conquere former Arizona and New Mexico and had its peoples subjugated and forced under its rule by the 2270s. Refugees from Arizona and New Mexico fled to either former Mexico or the NCR military administration in the Mojave. Once the Legion was disocvered, they became a problem until 2277 when full fighting broke out. The Legion was interested in the Mojave knowing that it could create a vast empire if taken and wanted both the Mojave and the NCR forced under its banner and subjugate its citizens. Beginning of Hostilities The Mojave Campaign began on August 11th, 2277 when a large force of 480 Legionnaires attacked NCR camps and positions within its southern territories in the Mojave. The attack was known as the Border Offensive and the NCR troopers held their ground and the offensive was repelled and most of the Legionnaires were killed with only the commander and some veteran soldiers escaping. A small amount, thee to four, were captured by the NCR soldiers and were taken to Camp McCarren for interrogation to see what happened. Category:Wars Category:Events